Ratchet & Clank: Stop Sign
by Rickudemus
Summary: You can really only lose once in a battle; something that both Ratchet and Clank are about experience.


It wasn't a new thing on the battlefield. To die, I mean. It sounds rather rough to say it like that, but it's a common thing for us to experience. We were constantly battling the enemy, trying our best to keep the balance on the planets, the whole universe.

There has been so many loses and only few wins. Innocent people always get in between and even if they didn't, it still felt... Wrong.

This is what I had lived by for years and while I do admit that most douchebags deserved what was coming to them, I still couldn't help that things shouldn't be this way. All the things I had built and fixed... All were weapons or ships with weapons. Even my own wrench was a weapon. Everything it had touched was a tool for destroying something.

"...chet...!"

This headache is awful. My ears were damaged at this point and I could faintly hear someone scream. But I doubt that anyone would be around this planet anymore; it was already a wasteland and it wouldn't take long for it to completely vanish from every map.

"...Ratchet...!"

I forced my eyes open, everything looking quite blurry. Everything was tilted... Oh, that's right, I fell. I moved my hand in front of my face, trying to push myself up, but I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere. I couldn't feel my legs anymore, which hinted to the fact that they weren't there anymore.

"Ratchet! NO!"

I could now hear the metallic steps on the ground, getting closer to me. I moved my hand away from my sight, trying to spot the source of the screams and steps.

"No, no, no...!"

The sounds came from behind me and eventually the source appeared in my sight, the familiar robot falling on his knees in front of me. Even though his eyes being two green lamps, to be mean, he had so many expression. This one I hadn't seen that many times; fear, sorrow, shock... Had it been possible, I could swear he would cry.

"Ratchet, speak to me! Please, don't be dead!"

"Cll... Clank..." I let out a weak chuckle, followed by a cough. "You're... Okay..."

"Yes... But... You..." Clank placed his hand on my shoulder, to which I smiled. "Don't worry... We'll get out of here and we'll get you better... We'll... Fix you! That's right, you'll make it!" Clank spoke hysterically, which I had never heard in him. I really was in a bad condition.

"Clank..." I coughed drops of blood on the ground. "Look... At me... I'm no... Robot..." I chuckled again. "This is the end for me... Please... Get out of here... I'm sure... There's still ships..." Growling, I closed my eyes. The pain was increasing in my body . Talking was using all my left-over energy.

"Ratchet..." Clank spoke quietly, letting out a sigh as his expression changed into an angry one. "If you're going down, so am I."

"What are you saying, moron..." I chuckled, looking up to him. "You're still... Fine..." My words drifted off as I took a more careful look at him. He was missing his left arm and he had parts of him missing. Looking carefully, his right eye was a lot dimmer than the other. "You're a robot... You can be fixed... You'll be... Able to save..."

"Hey... Remember when you said... You're not half as good without me?" Clank smiled as he spoke calmly. I simply nodded to his answer and he continued, "Vice versa, my friend."

I smiled, closing my eyes for a moment, tears rolling down my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, he was laying next to me. I took a firm grip of his hand with mine, giving him one last laugh.

"It was a great trip... Don't you think...?" I asked him as the sky got bright, explosions occuring all around the planet, soon sealing their fate.

"It was manageable." Clank laughed. "Wouldn't change a thing."

"Thanks, tin can." I chuckled, watching him close his eyes and then doing the same. "Me neither."

It didn't take long for the explosion to reach us. It wasn't even that painful, just slightly burning. But that was that, we made it to the end and while I'm not happy that things had to end this way... Still, I'm most grateful the journey ended as it started; with him.


End file.
